¿Quién quiere Jarabe?
by Razuberri
Summary: -Edward&Bella- Bella le muestrá a Edward las maravillas del jarabe de chocolate. OneShot. FLUFF. Traducción


**N/A:** Este es el primer texto que publico de Twilight, el cual es muy importante para mi pues es la traducción de unos de los OneShots mas lindos que e leído.

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Claim:** Bella&Edward

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ no es de mi propiedad&**la historia es de Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Aunque no estaría mal que me dieran un Edward Chocolatado para mi cumpleaños. :P

**¿Quién quiere jarabe?**

Yo reí y lo bese en la mejilla. "Se que para no es un puma, pero para mi lo es."

El meneó la cabeza. "Se ve revuelto."

Moví mi cabeza y miré aquella botella de Jarabe de Chocolate. "Sabes, la mayoría de los humanos adoran esto."

Edward negó con la cabeza. "No creo que jamás vaya a disfrutar…eso."Señaló a la botella.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a removerle el plástico alrededor del jarabe.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Edward preguntó en shock. "¡Seguimos en la tienda, ni siquiera lo hemos pagado!"

Sonreí. "¡Tranquilo!" Tiré el plástico al piso y giré la tapa para abrirlo. Tome entre mis manos la botella y la volteé. "Déjame ver tu dedo" Dije finalmente con la botella abierta y bocabajo. Edward lo pensó por un segundo antes de extenderme su dedo índice. Apreté la botella dejando que aquel liquido fuera hacia su dedo. Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba ese líquido café en su dedo.

"¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto?" Edward preguntó, aun mirando a su dedo.

"Nada, solo quería distraerte para poder hacer esto"

Aun con su velocidad vampírica, el no tuvo tiempo para detenerme de apretar la botella hacía su camisa y su rostro. Moví la botella arriba y abajo lo más rápido que pude, riendo, vi como pasaban tres diferentes emociones por su rostro. Después de unos muy buenos 30 segundos, pare de estrujar la botella y le sonreí. Edward me miró, con su cara en blanco.

"Perdón" Susurré sintiéndome avergonzada de que acababa de rociarlo con jarabe de chocolate.

Edward me miró. "Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿no?" Moví mi cabeza, sintiéndome todavía mas avergonzada. Edward suspiró, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

Volteé mi vista al suelo, sintiéndome extremadamente apenada, sentí la necesidad de llorar, se supone que era una broma. Eso era cuando sentí algo; algo frio y mojado se estaba deslizando por detrás de mi cuello. Grité y puse mi mano en mi nuca para ver que se estaba esparciendo en de mi cuello a mi espalda. Cuando miré mi mano había jarabe de chocolate esparcido en mi mano.

Levanté mi mirada para ver a Edward frente a mi, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro y su propia botella de jarabe de chocolate en sus manos. Le sonreí

"Sabes lo que significa, ¿no?" Pregunte, enroscando mis dedos sobre mi propia botella de chocolate

"¿Guerra?" Pregunto Edward, tomando un paso hacia atrás, sus manos tomaron su botella.

Asentí. "A la cuenta de tres"

Edward asintió "Uno"

"Dos" Respondí

"Tres." Dijimos al unísono, los dos apretamos nuestras botellas moviéndolas arriba y abajo, riéndonos fuertemente.

Cerré los ojos, solamente moviendo mis brazos arriba y abajo, esperando poderle darle. Podía escuchar las risas de Edward haciendo eco y mezclándose con la mia. Podía sentir el frio jarabe corriendo bajo mis mejillas y mi boca.

De repente, alguien aclaró su garganta fuertemente a nuestro lado. Abrí mis ojos y vi un gran hombre con un traje azul y una etiqueta dorada con la palabra "manager" puesta en el, su cara estaba de un color rojo. Me sonroje, y trate de esconder la botella detrás de mi espalda.

"Tendré que pedirles que ustedes dos se retiren" Su voz fue ronca y cuidadosa, como si tratara de no causar una escena. Volteé a ver a Edward, el estaba sonriendo, había chocolate esparcido por todo su perfecto rostro.

"De acuerdo." El dijo respetuosamente.

"Y ustedes tendrán que pagar por los jarabes" Dijo apuntando la botella que escondia detrás de mi espalda.

Asentí, mientras que mis mejillas volvían color rojo. "Si, me lo imaginaba."

El asintió antes de irse; Miré a Edward y reí. El me sonrió acercándose a mi. "Por ahora, Creo que sería seguro llamar esto una tregua." Me tendió su mano.

Sonreí y tome su mano. "Tregua." Dije, mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

"Bien, ahora vamos a limpiarte el resto de-" No pudo continuar la oración porque le lanze la sobra de mi botella de chocolate en su cara.

Le sonreí. "Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra."

Edward carcajeo, limpiando el jarabe de sus ojos, "Eres la mujer mas peligrosa del mundo."

Sonreí y camine hacia el, tirando la botella en el piso. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y lamí su mejilla, "¿Mejor que un puma?" Pregunté.

El rio y beso mi mejilla "Mejor."

Тне еnd.

Que cosa mas linda. Me salió genial. (: Es mi primera traducción asi que no sean malos conmigo y déjenme un bello y chocolatado review.

Atte;  
_-Der Mord αm Rwαr_


End file.
